


Втроем

by Charmed_Owl



Series: stucky+evanstan однострочники [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl
Summary: Написано на фест однострочников stucky+evanstan по заявке: Стив/Баки. У Баки раздвоение личности. Баки парень Стива и у них любовь морковь. ЗС не парень Стива и он не одобряет эти отношения (или ЗС парень Баки и он ревнует). Любой жанр (юмор, флафф, ангст и тд.) и рейтинг, но конец хеппиэнд или открытый хеппиэнд.





	

Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Оно и случилось.

Они обсуждали это, схему поведения Стива в «зимней», как говорил Баки, ситуации. Вдвоем и с терапевтом. 

Первый раз Стив познакомился с Зимним на их с Баки четвертом свидании. Смешливый, красивый Бак вдруг повернулся к нему, мгновенно став чужим и абсолютно незнакомым, и, глядя в упор, процедил сквозь зубы:

— Сделаешь ему больно, и я тебя убью.

У Стива тогда и тени сомнения не возникло. Поверил сразу и безоговорочно. Убьет. Еще и наверняка долго будет убивать. Чтобы помучился, понял, принял, осознал и пожалел о своих опрометчивых действиях. 

Знакомый-незнакомый Баки провел по Стиву взглядом, хищным, опасным, моргнул и… 

— Стив? — Баки смотрел с тревогой, постепенно сменявшейся огорчением. — Я могу объяснить… Если… Если хочешь.

Так в жизнь Стива пришли Баки, Зимний и диагноз «диссоциативное расстройство личности». С этим можно было жить. Зимний не так уж и часто проявлялся. Но иногда Стив задумывался, что такого произошло с Баки, что послужило причиной появления Зимнего. Терапевт Баки говорить об этом не мог, а сам Баки «не хотел». Стив спросил однажды, но в ответ получил Зимнего и полный ярости взгляд.

Баки низко, протяжно стонал под ним, закинув ноги Стиву на талию и подгоняя пятками, чтобы двигался быстрее. Гладил по спине руками, дышал жарко, запрокидывал голову. Стиву было так хорошо в нем, каждый секс как первый — узко, тесно, горячо, боже-как-хорошо. Стив прижался к Баки теснее, впился поцелуем в шею и рывком перевернул их, ложась на спину и удерживая его на себе, поглаживая по бедрам. Завел руки на ягодицы насаженного на его член Баки, сжал ладонями и прошептал, дурея от ощущений и прикрыв глаза:

— Давай, Бак, теперь сам.

Баки застыл как-то странно, не то охнув, не то застонав коротко. А в следующий момент уже Зимний, все так же сидя на бедрах Стива, с его членом в заднице, ударил в скулу так, что из глаз только что искры не посыпались. 

— Я…

Следующий удар пришелся в челюсть. 

— Тебя…

Стив к этому моменту уже пытался сбросить Зимнего с себя. Но если с Баки он мог справиться не задумываясь, то с Зимним было намного сложнее. Тот размахивался коротко, но бил основательно. Левой рукой. Той самой, на которой поблескивало обручальное кольцо. От нацеленного в нос кулака Стиву удалось увернуться по чистой случайности. 

— Предупреждал…

Третий удар рассек бровь, и кровь начала заливать лицо. Но Стив еще успел увидеть не только пылающие дикой яростью глаза Зимнего, но и страх, исказивший такие родные черты любимого лица. От четвертого удара Стив потерял сознание.

Позже, обсудив случившееся с Баки, у которого тряслись руки и срывался голос, Стив пришел к выводу, что причина заключалась в словах, бездумно сказанных в порыве страсти. И черт его знает, кто именно и при каких обстоятельствах говорил Баки эту фразу про «давай сам». Но с того дня Стив вычеркнул ее из своего словарного запаса. 

И больше Стив о причинах появления Зимнего не думал. Был уверен, что не хочет этого знать.


End file.
